


Supernatural One-Shots

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: Exactly what the title says supernatural one-shots. No smut. There are x readers here to. Please tell me what you think and anyways I could improve. I'm new to writing so please no hate. Cover not mine. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Crowley X Reader (Not romance)

not to proud of this one but i decided to post it anyway

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You had always had a love-hate relationship with the night. You loved walking down the streets; it was so quiet and peaceful. Then again there was always the chance of someone or something lurking in the shadows. But even that didn't scare you as much as it used to, not since you found out you were a Winchester. Yep, you are the half-sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. You only found out about 4 months ago so you didn't know all the tricks of the trade, but knowing there were worse things out there really helped. Knowing how to throw a punch didn't hurt either.

So here you were walking the streets at 12:00 pm trying to clear your head. You were lost in your head and weren't really paying attention to where you were going, just taking random turns. Eventually, you looked up and realized you had absolutely no idea where you were. You didn't recognize any of the street names or the houses around there. You must have looked pretty lost because a man approached you. He was a bit on the shorter side and had dark hair.

"Hello, love. Are you okay?" he had a British accent which you always had a thing for.

"Um...no not really, Could you tell me where I am?" you replied a bit embarrassed.

"You're on the outskirts of town, pretty far from anywhere."

"Oh." It was probably around 2 am now and would take quite some time to get back to the bunker. Your phone was dead so you couldn't call Sam or Dean.

"I could give you a ride if you'd like." The man suggested

"Thanks really, but I don't even know your name." You stated

"Crowley. What's yours, love?"

"... y/n." You hesitated a bit. You didn't know this man so you were a little weary.

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you" you blushed a little and looked down.

"How about we go and get some coffee so we can get to know each other a little bit?" he asked

"Uh yeah okay." You replied with a smile.

You both walked into a little side road cafe that for some reason was still open. You walked in and sat down at a booth in the back. Not like it matted you two were the only ones there besides the staff, who looked a bit surprised to see you. A waitress came and took your order and was soon back with two steaming cups of coffee. You and Crowley talked and laughed he seemed like a really sweet guy. You were totally at ease and felt that you have known him forever. Once you were both ready to go he asked again. "Can I give you a ride home?" "Sure"

"Come along then, my cars not too far from here."

You were back walking the streets again. You were glad you had that coffee because it was now 3 am.

"There she is." Crowley said as you approached a beautiful shiny black car.

"Wow" you said in amazement. Crowley just smiled. You both got in the car. When you tuned to put your seat belt on someone hit you in the back of the head and you blacked out. Your last thought before it all faded into blackness was 'What have I gotten myself into.'

Time skip

Your first thought when you started to wake up? 'Gosh, my head hurts.' It felt like a herd of buffalo ran over your head repeatedly. 'What happened?' You thought you tried to bring your hand up to rub your throbbing head when you realized you were tied to a chair. That's when it all came back to you meeting Crowley, getting coffee with him, getting in his car, then nothing. You groaned out loud half in pain and half at your stupidity.

"Oh good, your awake." A voice said from somewhere else in the room, a voice that you knew all too well. You opened your eyes and sure enough, Crowley was standing right in front of you. You started to chuckle lowly.

"What's so funny love?" Crowley asked in an annoyed tone.

"You," you said in between giggles "you have no idea what you're up against." He was just a human; you fought much worse you could defiantly take him. And if Sam and Dean found out he'd be begging for his life.

"Oh, Sweetie." He whispered with a smirk as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. "I do". You looked at him as you saw his eyes flash red. Your face fell. You stared at him in shock. How could you be so stupid! You always tested new people you meet by putting holy water in their drink. How come you didn't do it this time? It was probably because it was late and you were tired, but still, it was a stupid mistake. "You really shouldn't be so trusting" he sneered in your face. "The world is a dangerous place." You just glared at him

"I'm surprised your brothers didn't mention me"

That got your attention "You know my brothers?"

"Sam and Dean? Of course. That's why you're here actually, I need them for something and they have been ignoring me."

"You really think they're going to help you?"

"Oh yes, dear, I do. Cause the one thing everyone knows about the Winchesters is that they will do anything for family." You knew he was right so you stayed silent. "Let's give them a call, shall we, love?" he added as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number

"Hello?" you hear Dean say in a sleepy voice.

"Hello, squirrel" Crowley greeted.

"What do you want now Crowley?"

"You know what I want."

"And you know my answer: no"

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you seen your sister lately?" Crowley asked ignoring Deans question.

"How do you know about her?"

"I have my sources. Nice girl by the way."

"Let me talk to her" Dean demanded.

"Okay." Crowley walked over to you and held the phone to your ear.

"Y/n! Y/n, are you there?!" you hear Dean say through the phone. He sounded frantic.

"I'm here Dean."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"For now" Crowley spoke next to you.

"Dean, don't do what he says. It can't be good. Please just leave me."

"You know me and Sam would never leave you. We'll get you out don't worry." With that Crowley took the phone from your ear and brought it to his. "If you and moose try anything, anything at all... I'll kill her. Now go get your brother and be here in 30 minutes with no friends or I'll start breaking limbs." With that Crowley hung up the phone.

He crouched down in front of you and brushed a piece of hair out of your face "Don't look so glum, sweetheart" He said. You spat in his face. He wiped the spit off his face when he slapped you. It hurt, a lot. But you refused to show weakness. He got up and walked over to his throne and took a seat.

You didn't know how much time had passed, but you knew it was getting close to the 30-minute mark. 'The boys better hurry up' you thought. Crowley got up from his seat and slowly walked over to you. "Looks like the boys will be a bit late." He said with a smirk. He crouched down in front of you and gently laid his hand on your leg. You knew what he was going to do so you tried to brace yourself for the pain. Just as he was about to break your leg he was back on your feet with his back to you.

"Hello boys" he greeted. You looked up and sure enough, Sam and Dean were standing at the entrance to the room. Sam had the demon blade clenched tightly in his hand. Dean had an angle blade. His eyes stayed stone cold and his face froze in an infuriated expression. The other demons in the room kept their distance from the two brothers and eyed the blades weirdly, but still looked ready to fight at any moment.

"We're here you son of a bitch! Now let her go!" Dean shouted. Sam's eyes drifted to meet yours. He asked you a silent question 'are you okay?' you nodded in response giving him a small smile trying to reassure him.

"Put the blades down, boys" Crowley commanded.

"Let her go first" dean ordered.

"You still have to agree to the terms we discussed."

"Fine! Okay we'll do the job for you" Sam exclaimed

"Finally, was that really so hard?" Crowley got up and started to walk away from you.

"Hey! You said you let her go" Sam yelled

"Calm down moose, don't get your knickers in a twist." Crowley chuckled "I'm just getting a contract so that I know you boys will do it once I let her go." He explained as he walked over to one of the other demons in the room and she handed him a scroll.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us into something worse?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "anything could be written on that."

"Well if you want your sister back..." Crowley said as he dropped one side of the contract and it rolled all the way to the way across the room. "You better get reading" he chuckled. The boys just looked at each other and sighed.

Time Skip

Finally after the whole thing was read they were ready to sign. Unwillingly Sam picked up the pen and signed the contract, then he walked back to Dean and handed him the pen to him. Dean being his usual stubborn self just glared at Crowley, and Crowley not backing down glared right back. Dean's eyes drifted to you and his eyes softened. He took the pen from Sam and scribbled his name on the paper, then he throws the pen down on the ground and looked up at Crowley.

"There you happy?! Now. Let. Her. Go." Dean growled.

"Gladly" he snapped his fingers and the ropes holding you to the chair disappeared. You rubbed your wrist that has turned red and sour from the ropes. Then you got up and ran over to Sam and Dean. The wrapped their arms so tightly around you, you were thought they'd squeeze you to death. The each gave you a kiss on the top of your head then let go. "We're so glad you're okay y/n," Dean said.

"Okay enough with the touchy-feely stuff. Get out. I'll call you when I need you." Crowley snapped. The boys glanced at Crowley and turned back to you

"Ready to go home bug?" Sam asked

"More than ready" you replied then yawn. It had to be daylight by now and you have gotten zero sleep to say you were tired would be an understatement. Sam noticed this and chuckled. Then he picked you up so he was carrying you bridal style in his arms. You cuddled into his chest and closed your eyes. "Go to sleep, babe. You're safe now" Dean whispered to you. You relaxed and drifted off to sleep in the safety of you brothers arms knowing that neither of them would let anything happen to you ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought. bye :)


	2. Stay With Us - Part 1

prompt: I ran away from home and went into the wrong motel room but you want to take me in any way. 

'It's so cold' I thought as I walked toward the motel that I booked for the night. I ran away from 'home' last week and been trying to get as far away as possible. My parents died in a car crash when I was two, and my adoptive parents were absolute assholes, so I decided to run away. 

I quickly walked over to the motel room that I booked. I didn't lock my door so I just walked in and threw my bag over by the wall. When I looked up two men were standing in my room and if that wasn't terrifying enough they had guns pointed at me. 

"Please don't shoot! I don't have much money but you can have it." 

The two men shared a look. The taller one looked at me and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in our room?" 

"Your room?" I asked, totally confused. "This is my room. My name is (y/f/n) (y/l/n), please don't shoot me I'm just trying to get away from my parents. You can have my money just don't kill me please." I begged as tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't want to die like this. 

"Hey, calm down okay?" the one that spoke before said as he put away his gun and raised his hands in a calming manner to show he meant no harm. "We're not going to hurt you." 

My eyes shifted to the other guy in the room, who still had his gun pointed at me and looking at me with doubt. Like he thought I was the threat! Like who's at gunpoint here?! 

The tall man who I still didn't know the name of gave the other a look causing him to slowly lower his gun but he kept his eyes locked on me. 

"Look we aren't going to hurt you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" 'Sam' said motioning to the other man in the room when he said, Dean. 

"Then what are you doing in my room?!"

"This is our room, kid," Dean said. 

"Room 224?" 

"No this is 225," Sam answered. 

"Oh," suddenly I felt very embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'll just go now." I picked up my bag and turned towards the door. 

"Wait!" I turned around and was surprised to see that it was Dean who spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You said you were trying to get away from your parents. Why?" 

"Cause their abusive jerks!" I growled but I instantly felt guilty for losing my temper at them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." 

"It's okay, we understand. Are you trying to get to relatives or something?"

"No. To be honest, I don't really know where I'm going, I just had to get away." 

"Do you have any money?"

"I got about $150 left." 

"Here," Dean spoke up, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "We got $200 we can give you." He pulled out the money and walked over to me. 

"No, I can't." I shook my head " I can't your money." 

"Yes you can, please take it," Sam argued. I meet his eyes and wished I didn't, he had the most adorable/sad puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, I couldn't say no to that face. 

"Okay." I gave in, taking the money from Dean. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." 

"No problem, kid." Dean smiled "We'll probably be here for the next 5 days or so. If you need us for anything, don't hesitate to come get us, okay?" 

"Okay, thank you." I walked back towards the door and picked up my bag. "Sorry for barging into your room, but thanks for the money. Have a good night" 

"Night."

"Goodnight y/n" 

 

Once I was back to my actual room I was exhausted. Quickly I got ready for bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. 

\-----------------------------------------TIME SKIP--------------------------------------------

I awoke from my sleep to the sound of yelling next door. Checking my phone I saw that it was 3:38 am! 'What could Sam and Dean possibly be doing at 3 in the morning?!'

Grumbling to myself I hauled myself out of bed and grabbed my jacket, planning on telling the guys off for waking me up at this ungodly hour.

My plan quickly left my mind when I reached their door and saw that it was torn off the hinges. Dean was pinned against the far wall by this... man/bull thing and Sam was lying half-conscious on the floor a few feet away. 

"Oh my god" I gasped quietly. 

Deans eyes meet mine and widened in shock, he quickly recovered and his eyes traveled to the bed by the wall and then back to me. He kept doing this frantically till I realized he was looking at the bronze blade that laid on the bed. 

'What? Does he expect me to kill this thing?! I don't even know what's happening!'

Before I could process anything else that was going on around me, the bull-man thing slashed his claws over Deans chest, cutting it open causing blood to pour out and Dean to yell out in pain and pass out. 

The monster threw Dean aside and turned its full attention to me, "Uh, oh."


End file.
